


悄然出现的财富

by uuaxianerlofter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 宿醉后的壮五发现口袋里多了两万円，而他完全没有相关记忆
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	悄然出现的财富

逢坂壮五感到困扰。  
今早起床的时候，他发现自己穿着昨天的衣服，口袋里装了两万日元。  
这两万日元是从哪里来的，他怎么也想不起来。  
“糟糕了。”壮五拿着这笔来历不明的钱，后悔不已。昨晚不应该喝那么多酒，明明每次喝酒都会落得这种下场，为什么还是不断重蹈覆辙？壮五下定决心，下次再喝酒，绝对、绝对只喝一杯。  
“先整理一下情况。”壮五定了定神。在问别人之前，自己要先分析一下可能出现的问题。  
昨晚是演唱会的庆功宴，Trigger和Re: vale也在，这就让问题复杂化了。唯一庆幸的，是口袋里的钱没有用信封封装，应该不会是什么专项资金。如果真是什么本应给工作人员或应邀媒体的费用，那他就真闯了祸。是别人误放的倒也罢了，如果是自己喝醉后误拿的，那就真百口莫辩了。  
不过，不是专项资金的话，为什么会有人带两张一万面值的钱呢？  
壮五看着两张纸币，纸面都很新，应该来自于同一个人。很难想象idolish7的成员会随身携带一万日元面额的纸币。如果有的话，难道是大和吗？  
不管怎样，先问一下经纪人吧。  
“壮五先生，这么早就醒了吗？”小鸟游纺收到壮五的rabbit chat有些惊讶。  
“不好意思，昨晚喝太多，给经纪人添麻烦了。”  
“没有。壮五先生昨晚很可爱，大家都很高兴哦。”  
“呃，我做了什么吗？”  
“听说凪先生都录下来了。”  
“……我会问他的。”  
“壮五先生，你还好吗？”  
“请问……经纪人有没有听说，昨晚有人丢了钱吗？”  
“欸，丢钱？”  
“今早起来，发现口袋里多了两万円。”  
“欸？这么多吗！”  
“抱歉。”  
“壮五先生不用道歉。需要我问一下大家吗？”  
“请先不要。我先自己打听一下。”  
“好的，有什么需要我帮忙的请随时说。”  
“谢谢你。请问对这两万円，你有什么头绪吗？”  
“……啊，可能是千先生。”  
“千前辈……”  
“你们昨晚聊了很多呢。你还一直拉着千先生不让他走。我离开的时候，千先生还在给你倒酒。”  
“竟然让前辈给我倒酒……好想死。”  
“应该没关系的，千先生很开心呢，都笑出白眼了。”  
壮五收起手机，把自己埋进了被子里。

壮五失神地走到客厅，二阶堂大和正躺在沙发上。  
“阿壮，你还记得昨晚的事吗？”大和看向壮五，绽放出一脸玩味的笑容。  
“……不记得了。”壮五涨红了脸。  
“就知道会这样。昨天阿凪把你的样子都录下来了。”  
“我好像对千前辈做了失礼的事情。”  
“没有没有，很可爱啊。昨天他都笑得翻白眼了。”  
壮五真想直接拿厨房刀切腹。  
但是，切腹之前，两万円要先还回去。  
“昨晚有人给我钱吗？”  
“欸？”  
“早上发现口袋里多了钱。”  
“是吗？啊，哥哥我没注意啊。是十前辈吗？”  
“十龙之介前辈？”  
“是啊，昨天他对你特别温柔，听你说话的时候还双眼含泪呢。”  
“我……我到底做了什么？能告诉我吗？”壮五鼓起全部勇气问道。  
“阿壮昨天做了很多事啊。要从哪里说起呢……”  
“请、请全部告诉我。”  
“欸，我也不知道全部。你的开关打开后……”  
“开关？”  
“开关打开后，阿壮就完全变成另一个人了，虽然喝醉的阿壮很可爱，不过，看到你要求十跳舞的时候，一边扭着身子一边喊‘跳舞跳舞’……”  
“还是别说了！”壮五慌忙拦住大和。  
“欸，别害羞啊。十也算是自愿的，他很积极地在跳啊。不知道你之前跟他说了什么，他看上去很感动的样子，还说什么‘今晚你提出任何要求我都会答应的’这种话。”  
“……为什么？”  
“我也不知道。哥哥我注意到的时候，你已经在喊‘跳舞跳舞’了。”  
“好想死。”  
“阿壮，不要太紧绷了。跟哥哥一起喝啤酒吧。”  
“一大早就开始喝吗？”

七濑陆回宿舍的时候，壮五正在眼神放空地打扫客厅。  
“壮五，你脸色看上去不太好，是最近太累了吗？要注意身体哦。”  
“陆。我有事情问你。”  
“什么事？我会努力帮忙的。”  
“昨晚，我除了让千前辈倒酒，让十前辈跳舞之外，还做了什么吗？”  
“啊……好像做了很多事呢。”  
“能不能……都告诉我。”  
“嗯……我也没有都看见。啊，对了，凪好像都录下来了。”  
“……我知道。但他回来之前，我还是想问一下。”  
“十前辈跳舞的时候，天哥走过去看，你就让天哥唱歌。”  
“……对不起，陆。”  
“哈哈，没事啦。天哥唱歌很好听哦。一开始天哥没有答应，十前辈劝他唱，我也说想听，天哥就唱了。”  
“八乙女前辈不会也……”  
“啊，八乙女前辈没有一起唱，因为那时候他吃了壮五给他的辣椒酱拌豆芽，不停地在喝水。”  
“什么？”  
“好像是你说很好吃，他就尝试了一下，结果被辣到流眼泪。百前辈在旁边拍了好多照片，千前辈笑得翻白眼了。”  
“……”  
“哈哈，大家昨天都很开心。”  
“昨晚，有人给我钱吗？”  
“钱？”  
“嗯，你有看到谁给我钱吗？”  
“没有。”  
“这样啊。”  
“啊，百前辈好像是给了你什么东西。”  
“是吗？”  
“不过我也没看清楚。因为三月突然坐起来了。”  
“三月坐起来？”  
“啊，他昨天也喝醉了，躺着睡着了。壮五就躺在他身上，让环剥毛豆给你吃，一织怎么也拉不开，直到三月自己醒了坐起来。”  
“……好想死。”

和泉三月采购归来，壮五正在神不守舍地洗碗。  
“呀，小心呀！刚才杯子差点碰掉了。你怎么了？被陆上身了吗？哈哈。”  
“三月，昨晚对不起。”  
“啊？怎么了？”  
“你不记得了吗？”  
“啊，昨晚喝太多了，早上起来还头痛。”  
“昨晚有人给我钱吗？”  
“什么？”  
“昨晚有人给我钱吗？”  
“我不知道，你可以问凪，他昨晚都在录像。”  
“……”  
“不过，我记得我睡过去了一会儿，醒来后看见你很难过。昨晚发生了什么事吗？”  
“欸？我很难过？”  
“对啊，还以为你跟环吵架了。”  
“是吗？”  
“之后你就拉着千前辈不让他上厕所，百前辈做鬼脸逗你笑，你让百前辈模仿染血男爵和鬼面幽灵，千前辈看着百前辈模仿染血男爵的时候都笑出白眼了。”  
“……好想死。”

和泉一织和四叶环放学归来的时候，壮五正坐在客厅自闭。  
“我们回来了。”  
“国王布丁。啊，小壮你起来了啊。”四叶环跑去开冰箱。  
“毕竟已经下午了。逢坂，宿醉还好吗？”  
“我很好，谢谢关心。很抱歉，昨天躺在你哥哥身上。”  
“不用放在心上。发生这种情况也是因为哥哥先喝醉了。”  
“小壮应该先跟我道歉。昨天小壮很任性，还说我烦，拿酒瓶指着我逼我剥毛豆。”  
“我拿酒瓶指着你？”  
“对啊，超恐怖。不信你问小凪，小凪都录下来了。”  
“对不起，环。”壮五低下头。  
“小壮下次别喝那么多啦。”  
“对不起。不过，我有个问题，昨晚百前辈给了我什么东西吗？”  
“给东西……啊，百百把钱包里的钱都给你了。”  
“什么？”壮五吓得跳了起来。  
“还有千千。”  
“啊？”  
“都是因为六弥起哄。”一织叹了口气。  
“为……为什么？”  
“因为你不停地在说豆芽菜多好吃。”  
“豆芽菜？”  
“唉，你看到桌子上的豆芽，拿起一瓶辣椒酱往豆芽里倒，然后就讲了过去你离开家，在公园和快餐店过夜，在朋友家借宿，为了省钱经常吃辣酱拌豆芽菜……”  
“千千说他过去很穷的时候吃过蒲公英。你就让千千去采蒲公英给你吃。”  
“什么？”  
“千前辈好像觉得很好玩，不停给你倒酒，还骗你说是蒲公英汁。”  
“一织织想去拦，千千根本不听，跟小壮一样任性。百百也是，完全不帮忙。就连龙大哥都不帮我。”  
“十前辈意外地很容易感动。”  
“那……钱是怎么回事？”壮五有些慌乱。  
“还不是小壮，说什么在家的时候赚很多钱，但离家的时候身上只有五千円。在旁边一直录像的小凪就说他要是小壮的爸爸，一定把身上的钱都给你。”  
“然后，千前辈和百前辈就真的把身上的钱都给你了。”  
“……我没有拒绝吗？”  
“没有啊。小壮很高兴的样子。”  
“还把钱按照面值排序。”  
“数了好几遍，说这个月不用住在朋友家了。”  
“十前辈感动得也掏钱了。”  
“小壮更高兴了。”  
“这时候哥哥醒过来。”  
“碰倒酒瓶，酒洒在钱上面，把钱都弄湿了。”  
“逢坂很难过的样子。”  
“我只能喂你吃毛豆。”  
“十前辈也很难过的样子”  
“龙大哥还想做空翻给你看。”  
“还好八乙女拦住了。”  
“千千都笑出白眼了。”  
“……好、好想死。”壮五捂着脸，整个人都缩进了沙发里。

壮五到六弥凪房间门口敲门时，已经下了必死的决心。  
“凪，我能进来吗？”  
“哦，壮五。是要一起看可可娜吗？”  
“凪，听说你昨晚录像了。我……我能看看吗？”  
“哦，是说壮五昨晚枕着人、吃着毛豆、听着歌，看着舞、收着钱的录像吗？”  
“好想死。”  
“虽然录下了很精彩的画面，但我的手机存满了可可娜的倩影。我不能背叛可可娜，只能忍痛割爱了。”  
“你的意思是……”  
“Yes，昨晚的录像删了哦。”  
“真的吗？”壮五一脸惊讶。  
六弥凪露出惯常的迷人笑容：“虽然醒来的睡狮很可爱，但壮五应该不希望看到这种录像吧。很多画面，最好是存在心里，心里的东西可是不会被删除的哦。”  
“凪……”  
“昨晚看到了壮五的另一面，我们都很高兴哦。环为了让你高兴，去24小时便利店把那堆湿漉漉的钱换成了两张新纸币放在你口袋里，你今天发现了吗？”  
“原来是环……”  
“壮五平时什么要求也不提，结果一撒娇就能挣到钱，太狡猾了。”  
“我、我会把钱还给几位前辈的！”  
“哦，Mr.千昨晚跟我说，既然壮五能用一百万挣到两亿，那他们这两万円是不是能变成四百万。”  
“……既然千前辈这么说……四百万啊。”壮五在心中盘算着两万円可行的投资方式。  
“哦！Are you serious？”  
“千前辈提的要求，我一定要努力达到。”  
“哦，Mr.千如果在这里，一定会翻白眼。”  
“千前辈翻那么多次白眼没事吗？不过，毕竟我对Re: vale做了那么失礼的事。”  
“他们也不亏哦，他们都尽情地捏了你的脸。”  
“什么？被大前辈捏脸了，我竟然没有记忆吗？好遗憾。”  
“……”

晚上逢坂壮五回到房间。  
虽然Re: vale和十龙之介都说钱不用还了，但壮五还是决定以后找机会以其他方式把钱还回去。  
他拿起那两张一万面值的纸币，小心地放在收藏盒中，盒子里还有他珍藏的照片和信件。无论如何，这两张钱他是不会花出去的。  
“叔叔，”壮五在心中问道，“你以前也有这样的伙伴吗？如果有的话，那我没有说错。”  
看着一路走来的珍贵记忆，壮五不觉露出微笑：  
“你果然很幸福。”


End file.
